Embrujadas : El Legado
by Abydo
Summary: Las nietas de Piper son las herederas del Poder de Tres. Ahora Prue, Pam y Penélope tendrán que resistir y defender la mansión con la ayuda de Frank su luzblanca y su padre Wyatt. ¿Podrán?
1. Algo Mágico Está Por Llegar, Otra Vez

(NA: nos situamos 50 años después de que las embrujadas matasen a la tríada, Phoebe y Paige han muerto, por lo cual la última embrujada viva es Piper, así que serán los descendientes de ella los que continúen la tradición familiar, en concreto las hijas de Wyatt: Prue Halliwell de 29 años tiene el poder de la Telekinesia y Orbitación Astral, Pam Halliwell de 27 años con el poder de Éxtasis Temporal y Aceleración de Partículas y Penelope Halliwell de 25 con el poder de Premonición y Levitación.

Piper ha muerto y el legado pasa a manos de sus nietas las nuevas Embrujadas)

Capítulo 1

Algo Mágico Esta Por Llegar Otra Vez

Prue se despertó sobresaltada, el teléfono la había despertado, serian las seis de la mañana, se incorporó y contestó el aparato era su padre, Wyatt

-Prue cariño, tu abuela esta muy enferma debes venir al hospital inmediatamente.-Wyatt colgó el teléfono sin mediar mas palabra.

Prue se puso en pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse. Prue era una chica no muy alta de tez blanca y con el pelo muy largo y moreno, era la viva imagen de su abuela, Prue vivía cerca de la bahía de San Francisco en un Loft que le había costado mucho trabajo y dinero conseguirlo y sabía lo que significaba que su abuela muriese, la obligación de dejar esa casa, la activación de sus poderes y tener que ir a vivir a la casa rosa de la calle Presscot con sus hermanas, algo que no le apetecía demasiado ya que ella era demasiado independiente.

Pam Halliwell siempre había querido ser como su hermana Prue una mujer independiente, segura de si misma y con gran autoestima, lo cual le daba una sensación continua de inseguridad y depresión. Pam se encontraba saliendo por la puerta del portal de su edificio, iba al hospital, estaba muy preocupada por su abuela de las tres era la que mas la quería, Pam era una chica delgada y alta, con un físico muy agraciado, de pelo por los hombros castaño claro casi rubio.

Penelope Halliwell siempre había vivido el momento si preocuparse de nada ni nadie, físicamente era muy parecida a su tía Priscilla la hija de Paige, también había recibido la llamada de su padre y se hallaba ya en el coche de camino al hospital.

La madre de las tres se llamaba Olive Harrington murió durante el parto de Penelope.

Horas después las tres se hallaban a los pies de la camilla donde su abuela agonizaba, justo antes de morir, Piper pronunció unas palabras.

-Hijas mías, me muero, pero antes quiero daros un consejo, a partir de ahora vais a ser las embrujadas, eso es algo muy importante, mis hermanas y yo hemos coseguido lo que hemos conseguido, gracias a una cosa, confiar en vosotras mismas, en vuestras hermanas y en el libro de las sombras.-En ese momento Piper Halliwell expiró, al morir tres nubes de luz blanca se introdujeron en las nuevas embrujadas.

-Chicas, comienza la batalla.-terminó diciendo Prue entre sollozos. Pam no aguantó más se abalanzó sobre su difunta abuelo y rompió a llorar, Penelope no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, Prue intentando mantener el tipo, aguantó las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a Penelope para consolarla.

Continuará.


	2. Nuestra Casa

Capítulo 2

Nuestra Casa

Pam metió su última maleta en el coche, abandonaba su casa para irse a vivir a la Mansión Halliwell, su nueva casa. Cuando cerró la puerta del coche, allí sentada con el volante enfrente, veía las nubes negras acercarse con un amenazador aspecto, ese día negro le recordó lo acontecido tres días atrás, el funeral de su abuela Piper:

(Funeral Piper)

(Las tres hermanas aparecieron en la iglesia de riguroso luto, Prue llevaba una chaqueta de botones negra con una blusa blanca, pantalones negros y unos botines de medio tacón, Pam llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaría al suelo de no ser por los tacones que llevaba, por último Penelope, iba ataviada con un jersey de cuello vuelto verde oscuro y una falda por la rodilla negra.

Las tres avanzaron por el pasillo principal hasta llegar a la primera fila a su derecha estaba su padre Wyatt, y los descendientes de Phoebe y a su izquierda los descendientes de Paige junto con una multitud de amigos y conocidos, Prue y Pam se sentaron con su padre y Penelope con su tía Priscilla, hija de Paige, quien las había cuidado desde pequeñas. El discurso fue conmovedor media iglesia rompió a llorar, era la última Embrujada y había muerto dejando paso a las generaciones futuras, por supuesto el cura no tenía ni idea de este detalle, así como la mitad de los presentes allí sentados.

Al terminar la misa todo el mundo salió a las puertas de la Iglesia, en unos minutos sucumbió el mas aterrador de los silencios, todo el mundo se estremeció, iba saliendo poco a poco el féretro de Piper Halliwell, la emoción que produjo el féretro acompañado por la trágica melodía de los violines hizo que Pam entre sollozos y lágrimas cayera desmallada al suelo. Prue y Penelope corrieron hacia ella a socorrerla, la sacaron de la multitud ayudadas por su padre, en ese momento Prue y Penelope se empezaron a encontrar mal y cayeron al igual que su hermana.

Su padre estaba aterrado, no sabía que hacer pero al cabo de segundos apareció entre una luz clara, una hombre. A Wyatt no le hizo falta preguntar quien era, estaba claro era su luz blanca, Wyatt rápidamente pidió al luz blanca que hiciera algo, pero no hizo falta, Prue, Pam y Penelope se levantaron confusas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Preguntó Prue aturdida

-Lo que tenía que pasar- contestó el luz blanca, misterioso

-¿Quién eres tú?- Dijo Penelope mientras se sacudía la falda.

-Soy Frank, vuestro luz blanca.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que tenía que pasar?-Intervino Pam

-Habéis recibido vuestros poderes.

-Pero yo pensaba que nuestros poderes los habíamos recibido el día que murió nuestra abuela. Dijo Prue

-Si y no, cuando murió vuestra abuela, lo que recibisteis fueron vuestros poderes reales, es decir la telekinesia de Prue o tu Pam el éxtasis temporal, pero el poder que habéis adquirido hoy es un poder mucho mayor se trata de el poder de tres, este poder es el que ha podido tumbaros.

-Pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo el día que murió?-Pam no parecía convencerse.

-Porque hasta hoy no habéis sentido la pérdida de vuestra abuela, tú Pam eras la que mas la querías por eso has sido la más afectada.

Un escalofrío recorrió a las tres hermanas, la franqueza y la verdad de esas palabras realmente asustaban, en ese momento Frank orbitó Prue, Pam y Penelope se miraron.

Al volver donde se encontraba el coche con el féretro vieron que ya quedaba muy poca gente el resto ya se habían ido, tocaba ir al cementerio.

Allí en ese cementerio que tanto ha vivido con Phoebe a un lado y Paige a otro era enterrada Piper, sus nietas contemplaban junto a su padre todo el proceso. Al terminar en la lápida donde ponía la siguiente inscripción: Aquí descansa Piper Halliwell-Wyatt (1972-2056) estupenda madre, abuela y esposa te echaremos de menos.

Se iluminó, de la lápida de Phoebe salió un símbolo, otro igual de la de Paige, ambas fueron a la de Piper y en ella se formó las tres puntas de la triqueta, detrás de ellas estaba el panteón donde se encontraba enterrada Prue, de allí salió el círculo que forma el símbolo.

Prue, Pam, Penelope y Wyatt se fueron.)

Pam sacudió la cabeza, ese día había sido un día con muchas emociones, metió la llave de contacto y arrancó, echó una última mirada a su casa y echo a andar.

Pronto se encontró en el 1329 de Prescott Street, fuera de la casa se encontraban Prue y Penelope. Pam aparcó, salió del coche y miró a sus hermanas esbozó una leve sonrisa y se acercó al inicio de las escalera de piedra donde estaban sus hermanas:

-En fin estamos a unos pasos de nuestro destino, una vez estemos dentro seremos oficialmente las Embrujadas.-Dijo Prue.

-Será mejor que vayamos metiendo nuestras cosas…-Contestó Penelope

Comenzaron a meter sus cosas, las nubes se iban acercando. Comenzó a llover levemente.

En unos minutos todas sus pertenencias estaban dentro de la casa. La casa victoriana estaba igual que siempre

. Prue con un movimiento de mano cerró la puerta prinipal

CONTINIUARA


	3. Demonio de Ensueño

Capítulo 3

Demonio de Ensueño

La luz del alba iluminaba débilmente la casa rosa del 1329 de Prescott Street, los pájaros empezaban a cantar temerosamente, todo parecía en paz y calmado y listo para comenzar un nuevo día, pero en la habitación de Penelope Halliwell la perspectiva no era tan buena. Penelope estaba durmiendo, no paraba de moverse sobre la cama, estaba sudando muchísimo, obviamente estaba sufriendo una aparentemente terrible pesadilla.

(Sueño de Penelope)

(Prue, Pam y Penelope están de pie enfrente de la puerta principal, de repente la puerta se abre de un golpe a consecuencia de una bola de energía, Prue es disparada contra las escaleras y cae inconsciente, Pam y Penelope caen al suelo pero se incorporan rápidamente, dos bolas de energía son lanzadas de nuevo por el horrible demonio, Penelope esquiva la suya levitando pero Pam no lo consigue y es lanzada contra la mesa del comedor, Penelope desciende y el demonio desaparece, cuando va a socorrer a sus hermanas, se da cuenta de que están muertas.) En ese momento Penelope se despierta empapada en sudor, tiene la respiración acelerada. Pronto se da cuenta de que fue una pesadilla, miró por la ventana y vio que ya era de día por lo que decidió levantarse ya, mientras se duchaba y vestía no podía parar de pensar en la pesadilla

En la cocina Prue preparaba el desayuno mientras Pam leía el periódico sentada en la mesa.

-Sabes, creo que vamos a ser las mejores embrujadas de la historia.-dijo Pam cerrando el periódico.

-¿Y eso por qué?-contestó Prue medio riéndose.

-Bueno, hemos sobrevivido una semana sin demonios, ¿Te parecerá poco?

-Hablando de eso… ¿no te parece un poco extraño?

-¿El qué?

-Eso, que todavía no se halla presentado ningún demonio. Hemos reconstruido el poder de tres creo que eso se merece un pequeña visita demoníaca, estoy harta de utilizar mi magia solo para cerrar la ventana o acercarme el mando de la tele.

-Curioso…-Pam torció su gesto de modo pensativo

-¿Perdón?

-¿No te acuerdas-Pam ladeo la cabeza- la abuela siempre nos decía que ella siempre había buscado una vida normal, sin magia?

-Si, es verdad… bueno quizás porque ella no conocía su destino, nosotras supimos que seríamos las embrujadas en cuento nació Penelope.

-Puede ser….-en ese momento Penelope entró por la puerta.

-Café…litros…ya-Penelope seguía alterada, entró taciturna y se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Pam mientras Prue le servía una taza de café.

-Si…-Penelope bebió su café del tirón- llevo una semana entera soñando lo mismo, un demonio entra os mata a vosotras dos y se va, estoy algo confusa, puede ser algo…-Penelope midió sus palabras-…algo demoníaco…no se es muy extraño, parece muy real…dios me voy a volver loca.

-Penelope cariño, ¿Pero tú estas bien?-preguntó Pam preocupada.

-No, si no hago algo esto va a acabar conmigo.-a Penelope se le quebraba la voz.

Prue y Pam la abrazaron, Penelope rompió a llorar.

-Bueno, ahora iros, las dos tenéis que trabajar.-Penelope las aparto de ella, secándose las lágrimas.

-No nos iremos, no podemos dejarte sola.- argumentó Pam

-Prue por favor, si cada vez que tenga una pesadilla tenéis que faltar al trabajo pobre de vosotras, además si tengo algún problema llamaré a Frank.

-Si, buena idea, quizás el sepa si es demoníaco.-añadió Prue. Prue y Pam se fueron.

Prue trabajaba en un Pub, Pub Génesis, por la mañana iba a limpiar y prepararlo todo para la noche, también había veces que le tocaba ir de noche. Pam era periodista y trabajaba en el Daily Mirror, había sido recomendado por su tía-abuela Phoebe hacía unos años, cuando aún vivía. Aunque por el contrario que su tía Pam había estudiado la carrera de periodismo, y estaba de redactora. Penelope había estudiado Magisterio Mágico y estaba en oposiciones para entrar en la Escuela de Magia.

Penelope salió de la cocina y se fue a la alacena de la escalera y estaba viendo algunas fotos de sus abuelos y sus tías-abuelas, la nostalgia le embargó, por un instante dejó de ser la egoísta persona que era un mes atrás y pensó que cuantas veces había tenido que pasar por esos sentimientos su abuela. Después de unos minutos de recuerdos, se pasó las manos por el pelo y se dirigió a recoger la cocina, al poner una mano en la barandilla de la escalera, quedó paralizada se le cerraron los ojos, su mente la abandonó, era su primera premonición. En ella veía el demonio de sus pesadillas matando a sus hermanas. Pronto su mete volvió a su cuerpo, y recuperó la movilidad, su corazón se aceleró y amargo cosquilleo le recorrió todo su cuerpo, el periódico que se veía en la premonición era de hoy, y aún era de día, puso la mano en su pecho y empezó a llamar a Frank como una loca, lo llamó tres veces seguidas, y no aparecía, Penelope ya estaba llorando, a la cuarta apareció envuelto en su luz característica Frank.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Penelope vaciló, mientras lo miraba intensamente.

-Algo horrible sucederá hoy antes del atardecer…-el misterio de sus palabras asustó a la misma Penelope- He tenido estos días unos sueños en los que Prue y Pam morían ante un demonio, y ahora tocando el pasamanos de la escalera he tenido una premonición con la misma imagen.-añadió Penelope

-¿Tu estabas en esa premonición?

-Si

-¿Y a ti no te hacía nada?

-No.-Penelope cayó en la cuenta de que algo un cuadraba.- es verdad a mi no me hace nada…¿Qué significa?

-No lo sé, subiré haber si ellos saben algo.- Frank se desvaneció.

-Penelope subió a comprobar el libro de las sombras, no quería llamar a sus hermanas, sabía que al menor problema iban a aparecer allí y no quería que sus trabajos se resintieran.

Horas más tarde Prue y Pam aparecieron por la puerta principal, en la mesa del hall había una nota

Prue, Pam en cuanto lleguéis

subir al ático es importante.

Penelope.

Prue y Pam subieron casi volando las escaleras, al llegar arriba Penelope les contó todo lo acontecido.

-¿Qué? Así que vamos a morir…pero…no…-Prue tartamudeaba inconscientemente. Frank apareció orbitando.

-¿Sabes Algo?-Penelope estaba impaciente

-No…el demonio parece uno normal sin mayor misterio pero que a ti no te mate, ese es el misterio.-El ambiente del ático era de una tensión insoportable. Pam siempre había crecido con su abuela Piper, por ellos era la más preparada en esto de la magia, conocía a muchos demonios y sabía muchas historias, por lo que pronto empezó a atar cabos.

-Ya lo tengo…-Prue, Penelope y Frank miraron perplejos a la mediana.-Si, el demonio no te mata, Penelope, por que el demonio eres…tu.

-¿Qué?-Penelope no daba crédito

-¿Pero qué dices?-Prue parecía ofendida

-Dejarme terminar…, tu has creado al demonio, obviamente no voluntariamente, veras…-Frank cortó a Pam.

-Claro… Pam cortó de la misma forma a Frank

-Perdona, yo he descubierto la solución, no te cuelgues medallas que no te corresponden…-Pam fue tajante y Frank no volvió a intervenir- veras…la abuela me contó hace tiempo que había demonios que se alimentan de los sueños de sus victimas para vivir, solo hay una condición, no puede morir la persona de la cual se alimenta, sino el también morirá, este parece ser uno un poco listo y ha decidido acabar con las embrujadas antes casi de que empiecen a existir.

-Ya pero ¿porqué me escogió a mi? No soy la mas poderosa.- Recordó Penelope

-No pero eres la más compatible, eres la que tienes poderes psíquicos, tu tienes la premonición y dentro de poco empezaras a tener empatía.

-¿Y qué hacemos, como lo destruimos?-preguntó Prue.

-Bueno la única forma de matarle es…………matando…………a Penelope…- Pam pronunció estas palabras con un tono prácticamente inaudible.

-¿Pero qué…?-Prue no pudo terminar.

-No Prue déjalo es la única solución, debo morir, es mejor que muera una bruja a que mueran dos, no?-

Pam pareció tener de nuevo una idea

-Esperar…no creo que sea preciso…que muera Penelope… bueno si tendría que morir pero no para siempre, podríamos resucitarla.

Pam no dejó responder a sus hermanas y se dirigió al libro de las sombras, pronto encontró el hechizo que buscaba, los dispusieron todo y empezaron sus cánticos:

Escucha estas palabras

Escucha este llanto,

Espíritu del otro lado.

Ven a mí, te invoco a ti

Cruza la gran línea divisoria.

En el ático apareció el fantasma de Piper Halliwell, las embrujadas se emocionaron, esperaban a su bisabuela Penny.

-Abuela, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Prue.

-Bueno ese hechizo, es para traer a la abuela de las embrujadas, y aquí me teneis.-Piper salió del circulo de tiza y se encarnó.

-Oh queridas.-Piper y sus nietas se abrazaron.

-Abuela necesitamos saber si hay algún hechizo o poción para resucitar a un muerto.-preguntó Pam

-¿Quién se ha muerto?-preguntó Piper escandalizada

-Yo.-respondió Penelope sarcástica.-Es para vencer a un demonio.-añadió

-…si, veo que habéis empezado fuertecito, haber hay una poción.

Piper les dio la receta de la poción y se fue.

Prue, Pam y Penelope bajaron a la cocina para preparar la poción, Frank se fue.

Una vez en la cocina entre trastos, probetas y calderos.

-Todas sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer ¿no?-preguntó Prue sin esperar respuesta.

-Rápido chicas está al llegar.-aportó Penelope nerviosa

Las tres salieron al hall, el demonio apareció tal y como se previó, Pam lo congeló antes de que pudiera hacer nada, luego las tres se cogieron de la mano y comenzaron a recitar "El Poder de Tres Nos Hará Libres" el demonio se descongeló y poco a poco se iba debilitando entre alaridos y llamas, pronto fue reducido a cenizas, en ese momento Penelope cayó al suelo acompañada por un golpe seco, Prue y Pam intentaron no pensar en lo que pasaría si la poción no funcionara. Tiraron el frasco en el suelo próximo a su hermana, una gran humareda salió acompañada por una leve explosión, segundos después Penelope resurgía del humo.

-¿Me echabais de menos?-bromeó la hermana pequeña

Todas se abrazaron.

Al día siguiente la misma escena del desayuno solo que con una enorme presión menos, Penelope apareció sonriente por la cocina.

-Buenos días.-dijo alegre

-Vaya mira quien ha dormido bien….-bromeó Prue.

-Si ni demonios; ni muertes; ni nada.-en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta

-Voy yo.-gritó Penelope riéndose

Se dirigió a abrir y era el cartero.

-¿Señorita Penelope Halliwell?

-Si soy yo.

-Ha recibido una carta de la Escuela de Magia.-Penelope cayó en la cuenta de que era un cartero mágico.

-Muchas Gracias.-le dio una propina y se despidió

Penelope cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirar el sobre empujándola suavemente con la mano. La abrió. Mientras la leía sus hermanas salían de la cocina.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Prue.

-ME HAN OFRECIDO UN PUESTO EN LA ESCUELA DE MAGIA

CONTINUARÁ


	4. El Primer Beso

Capítulo 4

El Primer Beso

Penelope bajaba las escaleras a saltitos, estaba segura de que este sería un gran día, pues era su primer día como profesora en la Escuela de Magia. Al llegar a la cocina vio que su hermana Pam no estaba:

-¿Dónde está Pam?-preguntó extrañada.

-La han llamado del periódico diciendo que tenía que ir urgentemente.-contestó Prue con un tono algo ofendido.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Pam no entra al trabajo hasta dentro de dos horas.

-Ya lo sé…llevan toda la semana igual, y Pam ya empieza a estar cansada, y yo también, esto puede afectar al poder de tres.

-Pero ¿no habíamos dicho que la magia no se interpondría en nuestro trabajo?

-Si, pero lo que no me esperaba era que fuera el trabajo el que se interpusiese en nuestra magia.

A Penelope le hizo gracia este comentario. Ambas terminaron de desayunar.

-Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir a trabajar, ¡Verdad que suena bien!-Penelope salió de la cocina feliz.

Prue esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. La hermana mayor se dispuso a limpiar la cocina antes de irse a trabajar. Cuándo terminó salió de casa, subió en el coche y se fue, lo que Prue no vio fue esta escena, cuando pasaba con el coche.

Una pareja de adolescentes en callejón están abrazados y sonriéndose.

-¿Sabes?...Te quiero.-dijo el chico con voz acaramelada y cara angelical.

-¿Sabes?...Yo también.-la chica correspondió con su respuesta al muchacho.

Poco a poco sus labios se fueron acercando hasta sucumbir en un dulce y apasionado beso. Durante el beso aparecieron unas lucecitas blancas encima de ellos.

-Nuestro primer beso.-Dijo la chica cuando se separaron.

En ese momento apareció un demonio tras ellos, los jóvenes se separaron más, muy asustados la chica empezó a gritar. El demonio tenía la cara azul y no tenía pelo. Llevaba una gabardina negra hasta las rodillas, la cual dejaba ver sus pantalones, también negros, tenía un aspecto terrorífico, de pronto levantó sus manos y lanzó dos bolas de energía contra los chicos, el chico fue golpeado y murió, la chica estiró el brazo con la palma de la mano extendida hacia arriba, de ella salió un rayo blanco que fulminó la bola de energía, ahora el rayo iba dirigido hacia el demonio, quien desapareció parpadeando, el rayo estalló contra la pared desconchando algunos ladrillo, el demonio volvió a aparecer detrás de la chica, la segunda bola de energía si la alcanzó y también murió.

Penelope cruzó la puerta principal de la Escuela de Magia sonriente, avanzó a través de amplio hall, sus tacones sonaban sobre el frío suelo de mármol, se dirigía a la puerta del director, continuaba estando segura de que ese sería un gran día. La escuela era realmente enorme, no se podía ver el final, la decoración era exquisita con un estilo barroco adornado casualmente con broches de modernidad. Penelope llegó al despacho del director. Llamó a la puerta y entró.

-Hola, soy Penelope Halliwell, la nueva profesora.-dijo Penelope segura.

-Oh, si, adelante, yo soy Lawrence McYoung, director de la escuela.-contestó el hombre amable.

Penelope se sentó en la elegante butaca de terciopelo cruzando las piernas.

-Encantada.-contestó una vez acomodada.

-Veamos,…-prosiguió- Penelope Halliwell…Habakock…Hacrintong…Haley…Halliwell, aquí está. Bien será la profesora de Adivinación, instruirá a brujos con esos poderes, viendo que no tiene experiencia dará clases a primero solamente. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Ya.

La cara de Penelope quedó pálida.

-Un momento ¿cómo que ya?-la chica no daba crédito. Descruzó las piernas.

-Si ya, tiene una clase esperándole.-contestó el director ya desde la puerta, Penelope, cogió su bolso y lo siguió.

-Pero, no tengo la clase preparada, ni nada.-Penelope iba casi corriendo, no podía seguir el ritmo del hombre pronto llegaron a la puerta del aula, allí se detuvieron.

-Señorita Halliwell es usted una embrujada, ¿De verdad quiere hacerme creer que le hace falta preparar una clase?

-Soy embrujada desde hace un mes, llevo un mes con mi poder y tan solo he tenido una premonición, soy totalmente una…novata.

-Aunque haga tan solo un mes que es embrujada, se ha criado con una de ellas, Piper.

-Pero…-Sin dejar acabar de hablar a Penelope el hombre abrió la puerta y la presentó a la clase.

-Bien alumnos, esta es la Señorita Halliwell, vuestra profesora de Adivinación.

Pam se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de su despacho, tras una montaña de papeleo y con su ordenador lleno de posits y papeles adhesivos, alguien llamó a su puerta, se trataba de su secretaria.

-Sta. Halliwell, tiene una llamada por la línea dos, ¿Se la pasó?

-No, Wendy, te he dicho que NO ME PASES LLAMADAS.-Pam parecía sacada de quicio.

La secretaria abandonó el despacho inmediatamente. La cara de Pam estaba roja, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a empezar a echar humo. Pam vio una irregularidad en uno de sus papeles y decidió ir a hablar con su superior, al salir a la redacción aquello era un auténtico caos, teléfonos sonando, papeles volando, personas corriendo. Pam estaba empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa. Sus papeles se le cayeron al suelo, en ese momento levantó sus manos y paralizó la sala, cogió sus papeles y se fue al despacho de su jefe, mientras iba andando descongelo la escena con un giro de la muñeca derecha.

Prue aparcó su coche delante del Pub Génesis, abrió el local y entró. Dejó su bolso y comenzó a barrer y a limpiar, una hora mas tarde oyó un fuerte ruido que provenía del callejón contiguo al local, se dirigió a la puerta y asomó la cabeza, en el callejón vio a una chica luchando contra un demonio, mientras un chico estaba tendido en el suelo, malherido. Prue corrió hacia la pelea, movió su brazo derecho, lanzando al demonio contra la pared del callejón, este se desvaneció rápidamente. La chica corrió a socorrer a su novio.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Prue. La chica no le contestó.

-Por favor, tienes que hacer algo, mi novio está herido, por favor…-la joven estaba llorando.

-¡Frank, ¡Frank!

Frank apareció orbitando.

-Frank haz algo este chico necesita ayuda, ha sido atacado por un demonio.-dijo Prue rápidamente.

-De acuerdo, pero mejor vamos a casa, aquí pueden vernos.

A Prue le hizo gracia la contestación después de la batalla que acababa de presenciar las paredes de ese callejón pero no tenía tiempo de discutir, en pocos segundos los cuatro se encontraban en el invernadero de la mansión Halliwell.

-Rápido Frank ¡cúrale!-Prue estaba empezando a alterarse.

Frank colocó las manos sobre el chico y salieron unas lucecitas blancas de ellas.

-¿Sabe que eres bruja?-Preguntó Prue a la chica

-Si, pero él no lo es.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Carla.-dijo la chica sin mirarla.- ¿Y tu?- preguntó ya mirándola.

-Prue, ¿Cómo se llama tu novio?

-Jairo

Jairo acababa de despertarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó el joven asustado

-Nada cariño un demonio, pero ya está.

-Prue, estaba apunto de visitarte.-dijo Frank dejando a la pareja con un poco de intimidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay un demonio, que está atacando a brujas adolescentes en el momento de su primer beso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque están dispuestos a hacer lo imposible para evitar la felicidad de futuras generaciones de brujas, hijos de…-Carla intervino, terminó la frase con un bufido.

-Carla ven conmigo al ático, miraremos en el libro de las sombras.

Prue y Carla subieron al ático.

Penelope apareció por la puerta principal de la casa.

-Hola, ¿Hay alguien?- Penelope escuchó ruidos en el invernadero. Fue y allí vio a Frank y Jairo.

-Frank, ¿Quién es?

-Hola Penelope, se llama Jairo, el y su novia fueron atacados por un demonio, ella es bruja.-contestó Frank.

Penelope se sentó al lado de Jairo.

-Oh, lo siento.-Penelope tocó el hombro de Jairo para compadecerlo pero tuvo una premonición.

-Acabo de tener una premonición.

-¿Una premonición? ¿Qué has visto?-preguntó Frank.

-No estoy segura, pero nada bueno, ¿Están aquí mis hermanas?

-Si, Prue está en el ático con Carla, su novia.-dijo señalando a Jairo.

Penelope salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

En el ático, Prue y Carla estaban viendo el libro de las sombras.

-Prue, acabo de tener una premonición con ese chico…Jairo.-Penelope levantó la mano a su hermana en señal de que no le interrumpiera.

-En esa premonición un demonio llegaba a casa, mataba a Jairo, a esta chica…-Carla.-añadió la susodicha.-…a Carla, y a ti.-concluyó.

-Necesitaremos a Pam.-aclaró Prue.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo en el libro?-preguntó Penelope.

-Si, Hazmir, demonio del amor, los demonios del amor son los encargados de, conseguir que las brujas buenas no lleguen nunca a encontrar el amor, en el caso de que lo encuentren, este demonio mata al "afortunado".-leyó Carla con especial rintintín en el último adjetivo.

-Genial.-dijo Penelope sarcásticamente.

-Hay un hechizo para vencerle, pero necesitamos el poder de tres.-recordó Prue.

-Iré a llamar a Pam, tú anota el hechizo y bajar al invernadero, rápido.

Unos minutos mas tarde Penelope apareció en el invernadero.

-Frank, puedes ir a avisar a Pam, la necesitamos, la estoy llamando a la oficina pero la secretaria me dice que no quiere que le pasen llamadas.

-Vale.-sin decir más Frank se fue.

En el despacho de Pam apareció Frank.

-¿Tu estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre orbitar aquí? Nunca más lo hagas-Pam se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió al luz blanca.

-Pam te necesitamos en casa, se trata de un demonio.-dijo Frank haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Pam.

-Pero ahora no puedo, estoy trabajando.

-Pam, esto es mucho más importante que el trabajo.

-¿A si?

-Si, se trata de la vida de tres personas, una de ellas tu hermana.

Pam quedó callada.

-De acuerdo.

Pam y Frank se fueron orbitando.

En la casa Prue, Carla, Penelope y Jairo estaban ya en el invernadero.

-Mira cariño este es el hechizo para derrotar a ese cabr…-antes de que terminara llegaron Pam y Frank.

-Está bien, ¿Cuál es el hechizo?-preguntó Pam.

-Es este.-contestó Prue entregándole un papel a Pam.

-Y cuando…-Pam salió disparada contra la cristalera. Hazmir acababa de llegar, se encontraba detrás de ella. El demonio lanzo una bola de energía contra Penelope quien la esquivó levitando, la bola de energía destrozó una mesa de cristal que se encontraba en aquella sala.

-¡FRANK LLÉVATELOS DE AQUÍ!-gritó Prue.

Frank, Carla y Jairo se marcharon levitando al ático.

El demonio lanzó otra bola de energía contra Prue, pero esta con su brazo se la devolvió el demonio recibió su propia bola de energía y chocó contra la alacena de la escalera. Desapareció.

Carla, Jairo y Frank volvieron a aparecer. Prue y Penelope se encontraban socorriendo a su hermana quién se encontraba gravemente herida.

-Frank, cúrala.-ordenó Prue.

-Chicas de verdad, siento estar causándoos tantos problemas.-se disculpó Carla.

-No te disculpes no es culpa tuya es nuestro trabajo.-Penelope sonrió a la chica.

Una vez Pam se hubo incorporado comenzaron otra vez a debatir sobre cómo vencer al demonio.

-Ahora que sabe que somos tres no atacará hasta que estén ellos solos.-Expuso Pam.

-Cierto.-asintió Penelope.

-Bueno…pues entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es invocarle.

-¿Cómo? No podemos hacerlo mediante un hechizo.

-No pero podéis ponerme a mí de cebo.-intervino Jairo.

Todas las miradas se centraron en el.

-¿Qué? Cariño eso nunca, me oyes, nunca.-protestó Carla.

-Carla, no te ofendas pero es buena idea.-dijo Penelope.

-Si, además si pasa algo vendremos enseguida.-apoyó Prue.

-Esta bien, y ¿cómo va a saber Hazmir que él está solo.-preguntó Carla

-Creo que ahí intervengo yo,…-dijo Frank.-…los demonios del amor tienen un radar para saber si sus víctimas está solas o acompañadas, por eso sólo atacan en callejones oscuros donde nunca pasa nadie.

-Pero no nos podemos ir muy lejos si le pasa algo…-recordó Carla.

-No te preocupes estaremos muy cerca, en órbita. Yo os orbitaré a todas conmigo pero no saldremos de la habitación y si hay algún problema estaremos de vuelta en cero coma.

Carla no parecía muy convencida pero cedió. Se encontraban ya en órbita por el salón. En unos minutos apareció el demonio, Jairo se tiró en plancha detrás de un sofá, el demonio lanzó una bola de energía contra el sofá del cuál salieron muchas plumas, en ese momento orbitaron en la habitación las embrujadas de la mano de Carla y Frank.

Carla y Jairo se colocaron juntos. Pam congeló al sorprendido demonio y las tres juntas comenzaron a recitar el hechizo. Hazmir ardió en llamas.

-Gracias chicas.-dijo Jairo.

-Bueno para eso estamos ¿no?-todos empezaron a reírse.

Ese mismo día por la noche las chicas se encontraban en el Pub Génesis, sentadas en los sofás de una zona VIP.

-Ayudar a esos jóvenes, me ha dado ganas de ser bruja.-comentó Prue.

-Si a mi también.-la apoyó Penelope.

-Lo que no se es la excusa que pondré el lunes en el trabajo, por haberme ido sin avisar.-dijo Pam.

-Dímelo a mi, que me fui dejando las puertas abiertas, de echo…me han despedido.-dijo Prue.

-¿Qué?-se asombró Penelope.

-No te compadezcas por mi Penelope en el fondo lo agradezco, no me gustaba este trabajo, además quiero dedicarme a la magia.-contestó Prue.

-¿Quién se compadece por ti? Lo que de verdad me fastidia es que ahora tendremos que pagar las copas.-las tres comenzaron a reírse.

En ese momento la cortina se abrió y apareció el chico que le había llevado a Penelope la carta de la Escuela de Magia.

-Hola, Penelope Halliwell, te acuerdas de mi.

-Cómo no, es el chico que me trajo la carta de la escuela de magia.-Penelope se levantó y le paso el brazo por el cuello.

-Si, verás, tengo otra carta de la Escuela de Magia para ti.-le dijo el chico pasándole la mano por la cintura.

-¿Y trabajas hasta tan tarde?-preguntó Penelope con tono sexy, percatándose de la mano del cartero.

-No, pero he pensado que quizás, te gustaría leerla mientras tomamos una copa.-dijo el con una sonrisa pícara.

-Está bien.

Mientras salían de la zona VIP, Penelope hizo un cómico gesto con los ojos a sus hermanos.

-Mañana os cuento.-movió los labios sin llegar a soltar un sonido de su boca.

Prue y Pam se rieron

-Chin chin.-Prue y Pam brindaron.

CONTINUARÁ

**Porfa dejarme algunos reviews para saber que os parece. Pronto subiré el chapter 5. BSS**


	5. Alto Voltaje

Capítulo 5

Alto Voltaje

Un hombre con capucha negra que le tapaba la cara, y otro con una gabardina remendada también negra, estaban postrados en el suelo de una de las millones de cavernas del inframundo. El hombre encapuchado tenía frente a él una bola de cristal flotando en la que se podía ver a Pam y Penelope en la cocina de la mansión hablando relajadamente sin percatarse de que las estaban espiando.

-Un mes ha pasado desde la muerte de Piper. Prue, Pam y Penelope han comenzado ha desarrollar sus poderes, se han confiado, los dos demonios que han ido tras ellas están muertos pero, les queda mucho camino por recorrer, quiero que se confíen mas, no saben lo que les espera, lo que tendrán que sufrir.-el hombre hizo una pausa.

-¿Cree que es momento de que sepan de nuestra existencia, señor?

-No, como he dicho quiero que se confíen más, así serán más vulnerables, no estoy dispuesto a tener que luchar otros ocho años con Las Embrujadas.

El hombre encapuchado hizo un gesto con la mano y la bola cayó al suelo dividiéndose en diminutos cristales, el hombre desapareció.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

La cocina de las embrujadas vivía la misma escena que todas las mañanas, Prue preparando el desayuno, Pam leyendo el periódico, solo había algo que no cuadraba en aquella escena, Penelope no estaba.

-¿Sabes algo de Penelope?-preguntó Pam.

-Nada, no he sabido nada de ella desde ayer por la noche, cuando se fue con el cartero.-respondió Prue mientras untaba de mermelada una tostada.

En ese momento apareció un demonio detrás de Pam.

-Pam, al suelo.-gritó Prue.

Prue movió su brazo y lanzó al demonio contra la mesa de la cocina, justo cuando se encontraba en el aire Pam lo paralizó.

-No me gustaría tener que comprar una mesa nueva, gracias.-dijo Pam con tono sarcástico.

Pam explotó al demonio dejando la mesa intacta. Cuando se incorporaron a la encimera de la cocina, se oyó la puerta, sin duda era Penelope. Penelope llegó sonriente y con la misma ropa que llevaba la noche anterior.

-Buenos días.

-¡Uuuyyy! Alguien ha hecho un nuevo amiguito.-se burló Prue, tanto ella como su hermana mediana se rieron.

-Si, se llama Mike, tiene veintiséis años, pertenece al mundo mágico, es muy guapo, y me quiere, ¿que mas puedo pedir?...ya lo se…un café por favor.-Penelope concluyó sentada.

Su hermana le sirvió el café.

-Bueno… ¿y que tal fue la noche?- preguntó ansiosa Pam.

-Genial. Tomamos algo, bailamos, nos divertimos, en fin, fue genial.

-y ¿para cuando la boda?-añadió Prue sarcástica. Tanto ella como Pam soltaron una risita.

-Yo que tu no me reiría tanto, esta noche va a venir a cenar a casa para celebrar acción de gracias.-Penelope bebió un sorbo del humeante café.

-Cielo, no tengo ningún problema en que venga, pero ¿tú crees que es buen momento?-dijo Prue un en tono maternal.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Penelope desconcertada.

-Pues que están apareciendo muchos demonios seguidos, y creemos que algo no muy bueno, están tramando en el inframundo, sin ir mas lejos justo antes de que tu llegaras ha aparecido uno.-concluyó Pam.

-Pero, Mike es brujo, ¿qué problema hay?

-Bueno como quieras, yo me voy a trabajar.-contestó Pam restándole importancia al asunto.

Penelope y Prue quedaron solas en la cocina hablando.

-¿Vosotras estáis bien?, por lo del demonio digo.-preguntó Penelope.

-Si, era un demonio de bajo nivel, no hubo problema.

-Menos mal.

En ese momento Penelope cogió su taza con las dos manos, un rayo salió de sus manos que fulminó la taza, el café se derramó por el vestido de Penelope. Prue y ella quedaron atónitas.

-¿Que narices ha sido eso?-preguntó Prue alterada.

-No se… ha salido… de mis… manos.-contestó Penelope con la voz entrecortada y sin quitar la mirada de los restos de la taza.

-Quizá sea un nuevo poder.-dijo Prue.

Penelope no contestó, se levantó de la banqueta y se dirigió al piso de arriba para cambiarse.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡SEÑOR!, ¡SEÑOR!-el hombre con gabardina remendada cruzó corriendo el umbral de piedra que conducía a la caverna.

-Que ocurre, Gardak.-contestó el hombre de la bola de cristal fastidiado.

-¡HA OCURRIDO!.-dijo Gardak nervioso.

-¿El qué?-el hombre estaba perdiendo los nervios.

-Lass, ¡Penelope ha recibido su nuevo poder!-dijo por fin Gardak.

La cara de Lass cambió por completo, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Entonces ha llegado el momento de atacar, un poco antes de lo que esperaba pero no importa jajajaja.

Los ojos de Lass se convirtieron en llamas y este desapareció de la caverna. Gardak hizo lo propio después.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

El día en la casa Halliwell transcurrió todo lo normal que pueden transcurrirlo unas brujas. Llegó la noche, eran las ocho de la tarde.

Prue y Pam estaban ya vestidas preparando la mesa y rezando para que nada extraño pasara esa noche, pues esa tarde habían recibido la "visita" de tres demonios y no querían que se presentara ninguno a cenar.

-Espero que todo salga bien, esta noche.-dijo Prue.

Su hermana asintió. En ese momento Penelope bajaba las escaleras, vestida con un vestido largo de tirantes rojo, ceñido en la cadera y holgado en las piernas, estaba radiante, llevaba un moño con un mechón fuera que le colgaba gracioso en su cara impecablemente maquillada. A Pam se le cayeron los cubiertos al suelo. Ambas hermanas de Penelope tenían la boca abierta. Esta por fin bajó por completo las escaleras.

-Bueno ¿Qué?

-Estás…estás…-Prue estaba bloqueada

-Radiante.-concluyó su hermana por ella.

Diez minutos más tarde el pavo humeaba en la mesa del comedor, la cual estaba repleta de exquisiteces de todo tipo, las tres hermanas estaban sentadas en la sala de estar hablando desenfadadamente de el nuevo poder de Penelope. Hubo una pausa en la conversación cuando de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. Penelope pego un bote en la butaca y se levantó corriendo a abrir, mientras sus hermanas sonreían. Abrió la puerta.

-…guau…-Mike la miró atónito.

-Hola a ti también.-bromeó Penelope.

-Perdona, es que estas…preciosa.-contestó el por fin.

-Muchas gracias.-se sonrojó Penelope.

-Toma, os he traído esta botella de vino.-dijo Mike mientras le entregaba la botella de vino.

-Vaya…no tenías por qué, pasa.

Penelope entró en la sala de estar seguida de Mike.

-Chicas os presento, este es Mike.

-Mike, esta es mi hermana Prue.-se dieron dos besos en la mejilla.-y está es mi otra hermana Pam.-Mike hizo lo propio con Pam.

-Vaya, es muy guapo.-dijo Pam.

-Muchas gracias, vosotras también.-contestó Mike.

-Bueno ya vale, ya lo sabemos somos todos muy guapos.-dijo Penelope sarcástica.

Las hermanas y Mike comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

Enfrente de ellos apareció Lass. Prue y Pam se pusieron de pie, Prue intentó lanzar a Lass pero su poder reboto en la mano extendida del demonio y fue ella la que salió disparada contra la escalera, cayendo mas tarde por ella.

Pam intentó explotarlo pero tan solo consiguió que su cazadora se chamuscara un poco. Lass lanzó un rayo contra Pam que la dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Lass y Mike empezaron entonces una batalla de bolas de energía y rayos que destrozaron prácticamente la sala de estar de las embrujadas, Penelope se escabulló por el comedor, para entrar al invernadero de ahí pasó a la sala de estar por la puerta que Lass tenía detrás de el, levitó un poco y colocó las manos sobre sus sienes, de las cuales salieron el rayo que hizo que Lass cayera al suelo redondo, segundos después desapareció. Penelope llamó a Frank y pidió que se ocupara de sus hermanas, ella salió de la casa y se colocó apoyada en la puerta principal, afuera estaba empezando a nevar. Cinco minutos mas tarde salió Mike.

-Tus hermanas están curadas será mejor que entremos a cenar.-dijo él.

-Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto, precisamente hoy.-dijo ella con los ojos encharcados.

-¿Por qué? No es culpa tuya, ni de tus hermanas, yo también soy brujo, y desde hace bastante mas que tu, los demonios no se adaptan a los horarios y ni a las peticiones de nadie, tendrás que empezar a tenerlo en cuenta, es lo que somos, no lo puedes cambiar, y menos tu, una embrujada, tampoco tus tías pudieron.-concluyó Mike.

Mike abrazó a Penelope, la cual se apoyo en el hombro de Mike. Ambos quedaron mirando los copos de nieve que caían sobre el jardín.

**Continuará**

**Espero q m dejeis reviews, pronto el chap 6 bss, hasta pronto.**


	6. Un Paso en Falso

Capítulo 6

**Un Paso En Falso**.

Gardak cruzaba nervioso por el arco que marcaba la puerta de la caverna, iba farfullando en voz baja pequeñas oraciones en un idioma similar al sánscrito. En la caverna en la que acababa de entrar se encontraba Lass con los ojos negros completamente y levitando a unos centímetros del frío suelo de roca. Cuando hubo terminado sus rituales se percató de la presencia de Gardak en la caverna.

-Por fin has llegado.-dijo a modo de saludo.

-Señor¿Qué tal ha ido el ataque?-preguntó nervioso Gardak.

Lass parecía molesto por la pregunta.

-¡Mal!, he fallado, hemos fallado.-corrigió.

-Pero ¿por qué¿qué ha pasado?

Lass movió levemente su mano e hizo aparecer una bola de cristal en la que se podía ver a Mike y a Penelope juntos.

-Hay uno más.

-¿Uno más?, si las embrujadas son solo tres.

-No es una embrujada claramente, pero es un brujo y se ha aliado con ellas, lo que retrasa nuestros planes.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?, ya saben de nuestra existencia.

-Si, pero no importa. Tan solo tenemos que apartar a ese brujo de ellas y el hechizo funcionará.

**_OOOOOOOOOOO_**

Mike se había quedado a dormir en la mansión, ya había amanecido hacía bastante rato, pero en la mansión aún no había movimiento, la cena del día anterior se había prolongado bastante, hasta las cuatro de la madrugada nada menos. Los primero movimientos se produjeron cerca de la una de la tarde propiciados por Prue. Una hora después ya se encontraban todos comiendo en el comedor.

-Bueno creo que tendremos que ponernos a trabajar rápidamente en ese demonio, no me parece que hayamos acabado con él.-comenzó Pam al terminar de comer.

-Si, me parece que es el demonio más poderoso al que nos hemos enfrentado desde que somos embrujadas.-comentó Prue.

-Teniendo en cuenta que somos embrujadas desde hace dos meses, no tiene mucho mérito.-apuntó Penelope. Tanto ella como Mike se rieron.

-De todas formas no podemos relajarnos¿Quién os dice que no se esté formando un nuevo poder del mal?-continuó Pam.

-Yo lo siento pero ahora no puedo ayudaros tengo que irme a trabajar, mis alumnos me esperan.-dijo Penelope.

La benjamina de las Halliwell se despidió de sus hermanas y tanto ella como su novio desparecieron orbitando, cortesía de Mike.

-Me parece que Penelope no se está tomando en serio lo que somos.-retomó de nuevo Pam.

-Si, yo también lo pienso, pero bueno hay que tener en cuenta que ahora está con Mike, tampoco querrá abandonarlo todo para ser bruja.

-Quieres decir como tú ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo yo…¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada.-Pam se levantó con su plato y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-No te vayas¿Qué demonios has querido decir?-decía furiosa Prue mientras la perseguía.

Ambas entraron a la cocina.

-¡Pam!

-A ver, Prue, no te ofendas, quiero decir que has dejado tu trabajo, hace meses que no sales con nadie y estás obsesionada con esto.

-¿Obsesionada¡no quiero que os maten!

-Prue tranquilízate…

-¿Qué me tranquilice¡Casi nos mata ayer un demonio y tú me dices que me tranquilice!

-Prue…

-No Pam escúchame. Esto no es ningún juego ¿vale?, es lo que somos, y no me parece que sea como para tomárselo a cachondeo.

Prue abandonó la cocina furiosa. Pam bajó la mirada.

**_OOOOOOOOOOO_**

Penélope y Mike ya estaban en la escuela de magia. Estaban en una esquina abrazados.

-Mike, tengo que irme, ya llego tarde.

-No quiero que te vayas.-Penélope se rió.

-Tengo que trabajar.

Le dio un beso de despedida y se fue a su aula, antes de llegar allí en un aula contigua un joven estaba levitando a otro con su brazo extendido, estaban solos. Penélope entró.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí¡Baja a ese alumno ahora mismo!

El chico dejó caer al alumno y miró a Penélope. El otro echó a correr.

-Ahora mismo vienes conmigo a ver al director.-ordenó Penélope

-¿O si no qué?

Los ojos del chico se convirtieron en llamas. Penélope abrió la boca. Desde fuera se oían los gritos de Mike llamándola, Penélope intentaba ir a socorrerlo pero estaba inmóvil. Aquella mirada, aquella mirada la estaba paralizando. Aterrada intentó llamar a Frank, pero cuando se dispuso a abrir la boca ningún sonido salió de ésta.

Los gritos de Mike desaparecieron. El joven se transformó. Era Gardak, el demonio que las había visitado la noche anterior. Penélope intentó emplear algunos de sus poderes pero era inútil.

-No te canses.-le dijo el demonio.

Penélope no pudo articular respuesta. Gardak se echó sobre ella y ambos desaparecieron.

**_OOOOOOOOOOO_**

Pam seguía en la cocina preocupada por la conversación con Prue, quizás se había pasado…Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando Frank orbitó a la cocina.

-Hola, ya me han informado de la visitita que tuvisteis ayer.

-Si, al final tuvimos invitado de honor.

-¿Te pasa algo?, te noto rara.

-Prue y yo hemos discutido.

-¿Por qué?

-Nada cosas de hermanas. Bueno supongo que no habrás venido nada más que para decirme lo que ya se ¿no?

-No. He venido a deciros que os andéis con mucho cuidado, este demonio no es cualquiera, es muy poderoso. Individualmente no podréis vencerlo, incluso con dos os sería muy difícil, así que te aconsejo que hagas las paces con Prue porqué, vais a necesitar el poder de tres…¡Ah!

Frank cayó al suelo, retorciéndose. Pam fue hacia él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Ah!, es Penélope, está en peligro.

-¿Qué?, pues vamos a ayudarla, orbítame allí.

-No…puedo…estoy dejando de sentirla…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Siento la tardanza. Espero reviews.**


End file.
